Sacrifices for family
by A Simple Misanthropist
Summary: A cold calculative killer is said to be the best ninja and that's exactly what Naruto is except for he's not a ninja. Naruto makes many sacrifices to obtain a loving family that's rightfully his. Naruto harem and multiple crossovers. Also Uzumakicest, you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Hey everyone I had this thought in my head for a while and I was like why the hell not. Rated M for gore, graphic scenes of violence, language, and other things.

I do NOT own Naruto.

Story Start

It was seven years after the Third Hokage sacrificed his life to seal the Kyuubi into the Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki's twins; the Yin half of Kyuubi went into Naruto Namikaze and the Yang half of Kyuubi went into Haruka Namikaze. When Kushina and Minato wanted to merge the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans, the they couldn't merge because that would give it power over all the other clans, so Kushina officially dropped the name Uzumaki for Namikaze and gave the clan funds and objects to the village. And here we are in the present, a council meeting is taking place while the civilian clans were fighting for the Uzumaki possessions. One Mebubki Haruno was very banshee-like in the argument.

"The Haruno clan should have the Uzumaki clan possessions because we have contributed to most of the economy of Konoha!" she screeched cracking some of the chakra reinforced doors. Truthfully I find that interesting, I mean if you can crack wood with your voice then your voice must be annoying as shit.

"NO! The Uzumaki clan possessions will be given to the shinobi council for all shinobi to use." The Yondaime Hokage said with a voice that had clear indication that he would not take no for an answer. With that being said the civilian council begrudgingly accepted the fact that they would never get the Uzumaki clan secrets unless their family had a shinobi or kunoichi family member, while the shinobi council smirked thinking they would get the Uzumaki clan secrets. However the door was kicked open to reveal a small blond boy of about 4 foot 2 inches.

"Actually Hokage-sama the Uzumaki clan possessions are to be given to me." said a voice only slightly above a whisper with no emotion.

What shocked the council was that the person who said this was none other than the Hokage's own son Naruto Namikaze.

"Now Naruto, the Namikaze clan has no right to the Uzumaki possessions alone." Minato said with a frown on his face and in a voice of iron and steel.

"Actually Hokage-sama the name is Naruto Uzumaki, you signed the clan transfer papers giving me clan head status and control over all Uzumaki possessions." showing his papers to the shocked Hokage.

"This paper has my signature, but I don't remember signing these papers so they must be forged. Anbu take him away!" A battalion of Anbu landed in front of the Hokage, but didn't take him away. Itachi Uchiha walked up and simply stated, "Hokage-sama you signed those papers at 09:00 today, and seeing as it is 10:00 I believe that you shouldn't have forgotten."

"Well seeing as the paper work is all legal then I will give the Uzumaki possessions to Naruto Uzumaki." Minato said in a very forced voice.

"Also Hokage-sama I would like to resign as a Konoha Ninja." Itachi said with no emotion.

"As would I Hokage-sama." A crow masked Anbu said with a voice smoother than silk.

"Sir I would also like to resign." A pale-lavender haired Anbu said.

"I resign as well Hokage-sama." said a bat masked Anbu.

"Even though you are the strongest Anbu team in the village, only under me in power, I will have to let you all resign." An upset Minato said.

"Well Hokage-sama I will move out of your house and into my new Uzumaki compound." spoke the quiet and barely audible Naruto as he walked out of the door while being followed by the recently resigned Anbu.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"That was amazing master." The pale-lavender haired beauty said.

"That was beautifully done my king." The crow masked Anbu said with satisfaction.

"I have to agree with the other two, Naruto-sama." Itachi said with a barely noticeable smile.

"..." the bat masked Anbu just remained silent and followed his master.

Naruto just walked on in silence to his former home. It took about 10 minutes to get there and he was greeted by the sight of an angry Minato and Kushina and a sad looking Haruka.

"What were you thinking you little shit, if you didn't do that this village would be even stronger!" Minato screamed as he shoved a full powered rasengan in Naruto's stomach, but Naruto didn't flinch or move as a matter of fact.

Naruto just walked passed Minato and sealed everything that was in his room into a scroll and left the house without a word.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX **

**1 DAY Later**

"Now will you tell me why you hit my dear friend Naruto-dono!" screamed an angry Fire Daimyo.

"I am sorry Daimyo-sama I was very irritable that day and I have no excuse." said Minato in a submissive voice like the little bitch he is.

"Well I believe that Naruto-dono deserves compensation for this attack and your daughter would be good enough."

"But Daimyo-sama please she is the heir to my family and Kushina can't have anymore children. I can't give up my little Haruka." he pleaded.

"As Daimyo I have absolute rule and I said give your daughter over to Naruto-dono or I will cut your entire village's funding to the bare minimum it can run on." the daimyo said in a voice that showed his displeasure of being in the presence of this little shit.

"Okay daimyo-sama just please don't hurt the village."

"And I want you to sign the papers that state you will hand over Haruka Namikaze to Naruto Uzumaki as his servant, in my presence right now."

"Of course." and with that Minato Namikaze lost both of his children in less than a week.

While this happened Naruto just stared apathetically at the transaction that went on in front of him.

"Kakashi please call my family here it is important," and they waited about 1 minute for Kakashi to come back with Minato's remaining family.

"Minato-kun! Kakashi said it was important." screamed Kushina who was thoroughly surprised to see Minato, the Daimyo and her former son in the same room.

"I'm sorry Kushina-chan but it seems as though we have to give Haruka to Naruto Uzumaki as a punishment for yesterday's little incident."

"No he can't do this, please Minato-kun I can't lose my baby."

"It was either this or cut the village's funding to the bare minimum and I can't have that, it is for the good of the village. Please understand Kushina-chan."

"NO! I won't stand for this, can't you take him to the Iron Court."

"Yes I can but if we lose there we will lose much more than just a child."

"Please Minato-kun do this for me, I can't lose my baby." pleaded a distressed Kushina.

"It seems I will challenge you in Iron Court, Daimyo-sama." bowed Minato as he left the room.

Author's Note: I really have writer's block for my other stories so I just wrote this to spark some ideas in my head. I will continue this story, but I don't know when I will update, that depends on the reactions I get from my readers. I just want to say thank you for reading this and **please review** I truly don't care about favorites or follows I like to hear your reactions to my stories. And I think you all are smart enough to know the masked Anbu.

And on another note my MLP and Naruto Fanfic has 10 times more views than my FF13 and Naruto Fanfic, color me surprised. If you have the time please read my other fanfiction because I really need some reviews so that I know how to improve improve my fanfiction. And i just want to say thank you all.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Hello everyone I have lots of free time so I'm just gonna write another chapter of this story. I really hope that everyone likes hoe I write this fan fiction. Also please read and review.

**_LAST TIME_**

_"Yes I can but if we lose there we will lose much more than just a child."_

_"Please Minato-kun do this for me, I can't lose my baby." pleaded a distressed Kushina._

_"It seems I will challenge you in Iron Court, Daimyo-sama." bowed Minato as he left the room._

* * *

**STORY START**

A week later we see Naruto and his unnamed guards in Iron Country with the Fire Daimyo staring at the Hokage and his family. In-between the two groups is the Iron judge or simply Mifune general of Iron Country. Mifune looked at the two groups in fascination, seeing how this is the first time he had seen a family with so much hate. He looked at the Hokage's group and saw the burning hatred in Minato Namikaze's eyes, the anger and sadness in Kushina Namikaze's eyes, and complete and utter disbelief in Haruka Namikaze's eyes. When Mifune looked at the Fire Daimyo's group he saw an oddly loving atmosphere surrounding the Uzumaki and his guards. The Fire Daimyo fit in with the group, but not as much. The Uzumaki was unnaturally calm as if he didn't care for any of this, but his guards were something else. Firstly, his guards wore Anbu masks even though they supposedly resigned a week ago. Then their aura was completely breath taking. The woman with pale-lavender hair and a blank Anbu mask was named Hannah Anafeloz and she exuded complete infatuation for the young Uzumaki. The crow masked Anbu was named Sebastian Michaelis and was supposedly a butler , but his aura seemed like a cage tiger…no a tiger wasn't enough to describe his aura…a demon was a better term, but even with this interpretation Mifune could see that this Sebastian was holding back his power. His bat masked Anbu was named Ulquiorra Cifer and he seemed to drain the life out of the room. He seemed like despair incarnate and he seemed to despise humans, if one were hear him talk they would hear him talking about humans being pathetic, as if he was not human himself. Last but not least, there was Itachi Uchiha, the only former Anbu with no mask on and his aura was very frightening. His aura or lack there of is truly terrifying because he walked into the room with no foot steps and his lack of aura makes people overlook him or question if he is man or a spirit. Well with Mifune's rambling coming to an end he started the session of Iron Court.

"As Iron Judge I now start this session of the Iron Court, and as you know here at Iron Court I, Mifune general of Iron Country, am the judge, jury, and executioner if needed. If there are any objections to this then please say so." With no one objecting he continued. "Now we are here because Minato Namikaze has accused the Fire Daimyo of one count of power abuse and one count of cruel and unusual punishment, and the Fire Daimyo has pressed counter charges of attempted assassination of a clan leader, and insubordination. With the charges heard I will start this court session with the Namikaze group leading the argument."

"Thank you Mifune-sama and I would like to state that the attempted assassination is ludicrous. I did hit him with a rasengan, but he showed no physical harm."

"So you admit that the rasengan was made to hurt Uzumaki-dono?"

"Well I knew that Naruto would be able to hold his own against the attack seeing as though he has half of the Kyuubi sealed into him." Minato said hesitating a bit with his explanation.

"Please Hokage-dono answer the question."

"Well yes it was meant to hurt him, but in my defense, I only wanted to discipline him."

"Hmm, okay if you want to state anything else please say so now Hokage-dono."

"Not at this moment right now."

"Now please does anyone from Uzumaki-dono's group have anything to say?" asked Mifune.

"Well yes it just bothers me how Hokage-sama said he knew I could take a rasengan to the gut. Even though he is right that I have half of the Kyuubi sealed into me, I have the soul in me, not the chakra." Naruto's quiet voice said.

"Please enlighten me Uzumaki-dono how does this make a difference with his defense?"

"Well it's just that Haruka's half of Kyuubi, the chakra half, has the regeneration and power, but I hold the soul, which gives me free access to Kyuubi's knowledge."

As Naruto said that Minato gasped because he thought of all the power at Naruto's fingertips and should, by default, be Konoha's.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had all that knowledge!" Minato screamed while slamming his hands on the table.

"Well I thought as the Hokage you already knew." Naruto drawled in a bored, yet mocking voice. "I mean you are the smartest in the village…well after all the Naras, Danzo, some Yamanakas, and most likely me." continued Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"Please there will be order in this court. Hokage-dono do not have an outburst like that again." Mifune said sternly.

"Sorry Mifune-dono."

"And is there anything else you would like to say Uzumaki-dono?

Naruto shook his head no, but the Fire Daimyo took this as his time to talk.

"I actually would like to say that the Hokage's charges are unfounded. For one the cruel and unusual punishment is ludicrous, I was in my right of power because he attempted to take away something important from Naruto, which was his life, so I thought taking something important from the Hokage was punishment enough. Also like I said earlier I was in my right of power to do this so the charge of power abuse is not going to withstand." With that said the Fire Daimyo finished speaking.

"With both sides saying their peace, we will start with the questioning, and the Uzumaki group will start."

"Well I have nothing to say to Hokage-sama." said Naruto with a passive look in his eyes and the others in his group agreed with him.

"Well I have something to say, Naruto why would you stop my plan of making Konoha the stronger?" asked an angry Minato.

"Well Hokage-sama I am just doing what I have to do to protect my clan and make it stronger. Something Kushina-san didn't do."

"Now listen hear I did protect my clan!" screamed an angry Kushina as her hair moved around.

"Hmmm…Actually you are right. I mean ransacking your home village of secrets is totally protecting it or, better yet, not following village procedures and burying the villages and all its secrets is protecting the village. Uzumakis love family above all things, but it seems that you have learned the Konoha way of betrayal. Or is it that you never even were a true Uzumaki and never loved your real family? I'm glad you took Namikaze as your last name because now you can't tarnish the Uzumaki name." sarcasm dripping with every word Naruto said.

"SHUT UP! I LOVE MY FAMILY!" Kushina screamed to the heavens.

"Then how could you let them do this to me?" and with that Naruto's right eye turned into a strange symbol with of an upside down star in a circle, where his heart should be turned into an empty hole, and the same symbol on his eye appeared on his tongue.

"NARUTO!? You have a dojutsu? Why didn't you tell me son?" asked Minato with a smile and questioning tone.

"This eye is no dojutsu, it is a symbol of my contract, also my tongue is another contract, and the hole in my chest. The greater the contract, the greater the price, the more noticeable the contract is. But alas, I have already fulfilled my ends of the bargain now my servants have to fulfill theirs." Naruto said in a mirthless voice.

"What do you mean 'how could you let them do this to me' when you made the decisions yourself?"

"Well the reason I made these contracts are because of your so called family village. Let me ask you why would such a loving village torture a 6 year old child? Why would they torture an innocent boy if the demon was held back by his happiness and sanity? Why would they not listen to the Yondaime Hokage and leave the boy alone or was it they were, and the Yondaime was secretly giving orders of the boy's torture? Please answer…" Naruto drawled out, but Minato was truly sweating bullets and was scared what the others would do to him.

Seeing as Minato wouldn't answer Naruto, Mifune called for a recess until the next day and he would decide on his decision, no questions asked.

* * *

After that Naruto and his group went to their hotel to rest up. The Fire Daimyo roomed with his secret guard, Sebastian with Ulquiorra, and Naruto with Hannah.

We currently see maids clothes sprawled on the ground and flowing pale-lavender hair hanging off the side of the bed. "Oh my Yami-sama, Kami-sama and Shinigama-sama, Hannah this is the best…" said a panting Naruto.

Well you dear reader must be thinking what are they doing? Well I will tell you the "**BITCH ASS AUTHOR CLIFF HANGER NO JUTSU"**

Stay tuned for more Naruto an Akuma.

Author's Note: This is just a side project that I write and my computer is broken so please be patient if you want another chapter to come out. Also if I get a lot of reviews, favorites, or follows I will write for this story more often. Please continue to read future chapters that come out and pretty pretty please with a cherry, marshmallow and chocolate sprinkles on top review my story.

P.S. Did I surprise you with the Anbu choices? And I'm wondering who should I pair with Naruto, should it be with Hannah only or should it be a small harem with other anime girls and Naruto girls? Again I will type please review.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) Hi there readers I was bored so I started to write this chapter. My updates are going to be sporadic and depending on my mood they might change in writing styles. Also writing is not my strong suit so I apologize in advance if you dislike my story. Also if you are having trouble imagining Naruto's voice, think of his voice just as quiet as Fluttershy from MLP just not as timid.

* * *

_**LAST TIME**_  
_After that Naruto and his group went to their hotel to rest up. The Fire Daimyo roomed with his secret guard, Sebastian with Ulquiorra, and Naruto with Hannah._  
_We currently see maids clothes sprawled on the ground and flowing pale-lavender hair hanging off the side of the bed. "Oh my Yami-sama, Kami-sama and Shinigama-sama, Hannah this is the best…" said a panting Naruto._

* * *

Story Start  
"…painting that I've every made with you as the center piece," and if you didn't know the real Naruto you would have been shocked to see him show such emotion, albeit miniscule amounts of emotion, even though he was still very quiet.

"Master…ah…I, um, u.u.u. understand why I am naked, but why are you painting n.n.n. naked?" asked Hannah as she was visibly flustered and stuttered a bit. Hannah was currently on top of the bed balancing herself on her knees and her left hand, while her right hand made a come here motion.

"That's simple, my dear Hannah, I don't want you to uncomfortable." stated Naruto as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But since I'm done with the painting now I might as well go to sleep." Naruto finished a master piece that was seen only once every thousand years, but Naruto destroyed the painting with a quick fire jutsu, as he slipped into bed with Hannah.

"Goodnight Master," Hannah's infatuation was clear in her voice and her eyes weren't helping either.

"Goodnight Hannah," Naruto then kissed her nose and fell to sleep.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXX NEXT DAY XXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
"I trust that your night was good my king." Sebastian said in his silky voice. Naruto and his group were walking outside in the snow of Iron Country, but it was somewhat comical to see foreigners in a maid outfit, butler suit, and two in white robes. Well one foreigner was wearing Anbu clothing which was smart because it had an automatic cooling and heating system, but also came with a manual system manipulated by chakra. Obviously Hannah was in the maid outfit, Sebastian was in the butler outfit, Naruto and Ulquiorra were in the Espada robes, and Itachi in his regular Anbu garb.

"Of course it was…" Naruto said in his low monotone voice, but he was cut off when a girl no older than 15 years old ran into him.

"Watch it!" the girl said with anger and tried to dust herself off, but was promptly stopped when Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her down to eye level.

"Oooooh, the king is touching someone?" Sebastian said in a both a question and statement.

Naruto then started to stare into her eyes and then rubbed her cheek. Sebastian and Hannah were surprised when the girl started to purr and move into his touch.

"Hmph, seems that Naruto-sama has a way with older girls," Itachi said and the whole group instantly thought of Hannah.  
"Take Me!" the girl screamed as she felt a sudden warmth spread through her body and then she jumped onto Naruto straddling him.

"Yugito! Where are you!" screamed a very worried and slightly angry voice.  
"Ay I see little Yugito… Oh and I think I see another named Nine-yo, I totally think I'm right fa-sho." said a very comical, but horrible rapper as he crossed his arms in what appeared to be an accomplished pose.  
Cue very loud hit on a head, "Will you shut up baka yaro, kono yaro!" screamed an angry voice. "See now I'm rapping horribly like you!" and cue another hit to the head.

"Hey Yugi…to?" the voice was shown to belong to a very confused, muscular, and dark skinned man with blond hair. All he was wearing was a Raikage robe with pants and a demon looking belt. The reason why he was confused was because his niece Yugito looked as if she was trying to land herself in jail for being a pedophile. Yugito was straddling a boy the was most likely 8 years old and what was worse was that Yugito started to gyrate into his body.

"Yugito stop that! We are right in front of the Iron Court House!" (Iron Court House is Equivalent to the Supreme Court and basically it looks like statutory rape in front of the Supreme Court.)  
"Oh don't worry about it Raikage-sama they are just playing." spoke Sebastian with a mirth filled voice waving off the scene as though it wasn't illegal.  
"But she is a ninja and that boy is more than likely a civilian, and everyone knows ninjas are considered adults so that's already molestation.

Then Yugito started to change into her blue biju cloak. "We have to stop her she will kill him!" screamed Ay as he felt an on coming lawsuit and war against his niece.

"No, yo, just trust Two to Eight to Nine and it will be fine." said the rapper who was identified as Killer Bee in his usually horrible rapping.

** END CHAPTER**

Author's Note: Hi readers I know it's a short chapter and I'm sorry but my computer is starting to bug out again. Hope you guys like the chapter and just to tell everyone who read author's notes, I actually don't think that far ahead of the story so if you want to request stuff you can and I might actually do it. I mean I don't even know what I will do to Naruto and Yugito, for all I know I can just feel like putting a black hole caused by his hollow hole or he could meet Matatabi. I really don't know. Put in some reviews please, did you like it, hate it, and where can I improve at?


End file.
